Misunderstood Amythyst
by Chrome96Dokuro
Summary: What if Amu wasn't the shy popular girl everyone thought she was, what if it was all a mask.


It was the night before the first day of school and every student was in bed, except for one that is. All that could be seen in the night's darkness was a lone figure sitting on top of one of the buildings.

"I guess that tomorrow is the day then." The figure said to itself, "the day that I've been waiting for. What do you think?" the figure paused as if waiting for a reply before they talked again.

"I guess your right about that. I shouldn't tell anyone about it. I still remember what happened last time I told someone about it. I guess I'll just act the way I always have." The figure jumped off the building and large dark wings formed on their back before they flew off into the night. The only clue that the figure had ever been there was one pitch black feather which was left in the air as it slowly glided down to the ground.

* * *

The next day

"Amu." Amu was suddenly brought out of her daydream by her mum.

"You're going to be late for your first day of school if you don't hurry." Her mother's voice came again from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah mum, I'm up. I'll be down there in ten." Amu called out to her mum. In truth Amu had been awake for almost an hour already and had been getting ready with her two shugo charas.

"How about these?" one of the characters said as she showed Amu three different eggs. The first one was pink with hearts around it and out of the egg came a character which looked like a pink cheerleader. The second egg was blue with spade symbols around it and out of it came a blue tomboyish character with an art pad. The third egg was green with clover symbols around it and out of it came a character is a sort of maid outfit.

"They look great Chou(1), but will they work?" Amu asked a different character which was in a purple singlet top and a dark purple skirt with long purple hair and a pair of purple butterfly wings on her back.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Chou said before closing her eyes for a second.

"Hi Amu, I'm Ran." The pink shugo chara said energetically.

"I'm Miki." Said the blue one calmly.

"And I'm Suu." Said the green one sweetly.

"Their perfect! Thanks Chou, but I still really want you two to come with me. I don't think I can do it on my own." Amu said to Chou and another character with a dark purple, almost black dress; pitch black hair and black feather wings on her back.

"Sure, I'd love to see what everybody thinks of my creations." Chou said with a smile.

"What about you Mizuki(2)? Will you come with me as well?" Amu asked the character with black feather wings.

"I don't know Amu, what if they don't like me?" Mizuki said shyly.

"Don't worry Mizuki, they'll love you. And if you want you can be disguised as one of these three so no one has to see you, which goes double for you Chou. I don't want you flying around where everyone can see you." Amu told the two shugo charas.

"Alright I'll go." Mizuki said admitting defeat. Amu opened her bag and Chou and Mizuki got in and changed into the other three characters.

"Do you think you could...?" Amu asked Chou before she was cut off.

"Sure Amu." Chou concentrated and then another Amu appeared in front of them which Amu saw go downstairs and say goodbye to her family. Once she heard it go out the door Amu opened her window and jumped out.

Amu got to the school gates and just stood there.

"You guys ready?" Amu asked Chou and Mizuki from their bag.

"I-I guess so." Mizuki said softly.

"Yes, let's get moving already, I can't wait. Character change."Chou said before Amu's X clip turned into a butterfly clip.

"You ready to show everyone your illusions?" Chou asked Amu.

"Sure am, but why is it not as strong as usual?" Amu asked Chou as she started walking.

"It's because I could only change your clip, not your wings. If I gave you my wings then anyone with a shugo chara would be able to see them and that would give me away." Chou explained as Amu nodded and walked into her new class. Amu ignored all the people around her and just sat down in a seat by the window.

"So this must be the new girl we're all heard so much about." Said a girl with curly brown hair who was now standing in front of Amu's desk. Amu just ignored the girl and continued to look out the window.

"I'm talking to you!" the girl almost screamed as she stood in between Amu and the window '_let's see her ignore me now'_ thought the girl. Amu just looked at the girl for a second before she spoke.

"You're blocking my view." Amu said as she continued to look at the girl with a blank look on her face. Saaya was fuming! No one had ever talked to her like that, much less a new girl who didn't even know her. Saaya was about to yell something else back at Amu as the teacher walked into the room. Saaya went to her seat and sat down as the teacher marked the roll. The class went as normal except for the occasional glare that Saaya gave Amu. When the lesson was almost finished there was a knock on the door. The teacher went to open the door and as he did the whole class looked up. There at the door was the Queen of Seiyo Elementary, Nadeshiko.

"I have a note for Amu Hinamori." Nadeshiko said as the teacher pointed to Amu and sat down. Nadeshiko walked over with all eyes watching her before she gave Amu the note and left. Amu just zoned out for the rest of the lesson because of what Nadeshiko had said.

"It's about your Shugo chara's."

* * *

"Okay spill it. How does that girl know about you guys?" Amu was currently sitting under a tree outside trying to get some answers from Chou and Mizuki.

"It's not my fault!" Mizuki said before she started crying. Amu and Chou calmed her down before they started talking again.

"She's right though, it's my fault. I sort of lost control of the Suu doll before class and I got Mizuki to help me get it back in the bag. I think that must have been when she saw us." Chou said while holding Mizuki for protection. Amu took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I guess it wasn't your fault. Come on; let's go meet the so called queen." Amu got up and waited for Mizuki and Chou to get in her bag before she made her way to the royal garden. Amu could only stare in shock at the large glass building surrounded by gardens of flawless flowers. Amu then heard laughing and turned around only to come face to face to a boy in the same school uniform. He had scruffy looking brown hair and was about a head taller than Amu.

"What are you laughing at?" Amu said as she turned around and started walking towards the glass building. The boy caught up with her quickly and started walking beside her.

"I wasn't laughing at you, just you reaction when you saw the building. I'm Kukai by the way, and you must be Amu." The boy now known as Kukai said as he held out his hand.

"Whatever." Amu said as she ignored his hand and continued walking. Kukai quickly ran ahead and stopped right in front of Amu.

"Just give me a minute, okay? Around me and the others you don't have to worry about being your true self. No one in there will judge you, especially not me. Now let's go meet the others." Kukai said as he gave Amu a smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her in. Still holding his hand Amu followed Kukai in and was amazed by her surroundings again, but tried not to show it.

"Come on" Kukai said as he led Amu forward to the table at the other side of the building.

* * *

"I can't believe I just agreed to that!" Amu said to her shugo chara's as she lay down in bed that night.

"You sort of had no choice, they were very persuasive." Chou said with a small giggle.

"I know that but why do I have to be a guardian, with them always around I'll have no chance to change with you guys." Amu said with a sigh.

"H-how about we do one now then?" Mizuki said with a small smile.

"Yes!" Amu jumped up from her bed, "of course we should do one now. You don't mind do you Chou?"

"Of course not, anything to get Mizuki to be more confident. Besides, I'll have enough fun with my illusions." Chou said with an evil look on her face. Amu smiled at Chou before she went out on her balcony with Mizuki following.

"My heart: Unlock" Amu said as a bright light appeared and she transformed with Chou. "Amethyst Raven." When the light faded Amu was wearing black strapless dress which stopped just above her knees. She was also wearing black boots and had long black hair. In addition to all this she also had a pair of black feather wings.

"I'm going to stay here and think up ideas for character transformations for the other three. You two enjoy yourself!" Chou said with a smile. Amu just nodded and jumped away into the night.

Amu had just been sitting on a bench in the park when something small bumped into her. She looked down and there was an egg with an X on it. Amu held out her hand and the egg, seeming to understand that she wasn't going to hurt it, gently landed in it. More X eggs came out from the trees until there was about twenty or so floating around her. Amu just smiled as she understood their pain of no one wanting them and being judged for something they couldn't control. Amu's smile was gone however when she saw four Seiyo Elementary students run into the clearing. The guardians were here.

Guardian's POV

"They went this way." Tadase said before he stopped at the sight in front of him. The rest of the guardians did the same and looked on in surprise. To the guardians it looked like this girl was controlling the X eggs. The eggs started panicking as they all rushing off leaving just the one egg still calm in the girls' hand.

"Who are you?" Tadase demanded as he took a step forward. The girl murmured a few words to the X egg before standing up.

"You come up to me and demand my name even though you haven't given me your. Looks like you don't have any manners at all, little king." The girl said with a smirk. All the guardian's had the same thought at that moment. The only person who calls Tadase little king is Ikuto.

"How do you know Ikuto and where is he?" Tadase demanded again.

"My, my, what a temper you have. Why don't you join us, Ikuto?" The girl called out to the trees as a black flash came and Ikuto landed next to her.

"I'm surprised you were able to see me there but do I know you?" Ikuto asked.

"I guess it's only normal you don't recognise me. The only way I know you is from your sister. She told me to look out for another stray cat and to tell you that she's not the only one with wings." The girl said as she saw Ikuto's eyes widen.

"We should get going; your sister wants to see both of us." Amu then turned to face the guardians "but I will leave you four with one piece of information about me. The name that I'm called by most is Miyako(3)."

Miyako then crushed the egg in her hand and jumped away with Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

When they got back to her house Miyako sat on her bed and waited. Ikuto was still at a loss for words as to what just happened back in the park. His sister had told him that this girl would never hurt an X egg yet right before his eyes she crushed one in her hand, what happened to her.

"You're wondering why I crushed the X egg, aren't you." Miyako said as she came and stood next to him on the balcony. Miyako then opened her hand and in it was a white egg forming from the shards of the black egg.

"I did break it but instead of destroying it I gave it a chance for a new life. This egg will go back to its owner and will give them a new dream. A new would be self." Miyako said with a smile as she let it fly away, "Didn't Utau tell you that?"

"I might have forgotten about that tiny detail." Utau said as she landed on the balcony beside them. Miyako smiled as she dropped her character transformation and hugged Utau. Once they stopped Utau just looked at Miyako and just stared.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Utau said as she looked at Miyako's pink hair.

"Haha, this is just a small disguise, a piece of cake to get rid of it." Miyako said as she touched her hair and it turned black.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on or have you both forgotten about me?" Ikuto said as he broke the silence.

"Oh right, sorry about that. This is Amu Hinamori, the girl I told you about and also my best friend." Utau explained as Ikuto watched her.

"Pleased to meetcha." Amu said with a smile. Amu and Utau then spent the rest of the night talking and telling Ikuto only the necessary stuff about Amu. Ikuto and Utau were about to then leave before Amu stopped them.

"I forgot to mention this to you before but guess what those guardians gave me?" Amu said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the humpty lock.

"They gave you the humpty lock? Wow, looks like they'll trust anyone with it." Utau said as she and Ikuto looked at it.

"Pretty much, but anyway, just thought you guys might want to know. See you around." Amu waved as Ikuto and Utau disappeared into the night darkness.

* * *

(1) Chou - butterfly

(2) Mizuki – beautiful moon

(3) Miyako – beautiful night child


End file.
